After Sonny was in the Kitchen
by Iheartlovinglove
Summary: Tawni feels bad about throwing up in Sonny's new blanket after her date with Hayden and ask for help to get Sonny a new one. Who will help her?


I do not own Sonny With A Chance! This story takes place after the episode Sonny in the Kitchen with Dinner. Enjoy : )

(Nico & Grady's Dressing Room)

"Knock knock," Tawni said smiling as she walked into Nico and Grady's dressing room.

"Just because you say 'knock knock' doesn't mean you can barge in," Grady said crossing his arms.

"What is his problem," Tawni asked Nico as she sat down on their couch.

"Ah he is still upset about Chad and the sandwich thing that happened yesterday," Nico answered patting his best friend on the back.

"I will not stand for this my dear Nico," Grady yelled shrugging off Nico and walking over to the door. He turned back around dramatically and said, "I will have my revenge."

"What are you going to do," Tawni asked furrowing her brow.

The serious look on Grady's face fell and he replied, "I'm not sure, but I think I'll start by having a Sloppy Jonas." With that being said, he walked out the dressing room and down the hall to the cafeteria.

"Okay," Nico laughed and sat down on the couch beside Tawni.

"Great! I came here for you guys to help me," Tawni whined and slouched down in the couch.

"What did you want anyway," Nico asked while looking over at the girl.

"My car is in the shop and I need someone to take me to Nevada," Tawni explained crossing her arms.

"Why," Nico asked with a confused look on his face.

"Tobuyanotherblanketforsonny," Tawni mumbled under breath.

"What," Nico asked leaning over closer.

"To buy another blanketforsonny," Tawni mumbled again tilting her head to the side and leaning forward.

"One more again," Nico said with a confused expression.

"To buy another stupid blanket for Sonny," Tawni yelled while shaking her head, causing Nico to jump back to the side of the couch.

"Dang girl," Nico stammered and cautiously resumed his former position on the cough.

"Look, I'm just experiencing that stupid caring feeling again because Sonny really wanted that stupid blanket and I up chucked all over it," Tawni screamed, stomping her foot on the ground and standing up.

"How sweet, Tawni is being caring and considerate without makeup smeared all over her face," Nico joked.

"Shut up Nico," Tawni said shaking a finger, "You are going to drive me to Nevada because a company there makes those arm blankets and I'm going to get one for Sonny."

"Wow, that date with Hailey last night has sure made a change in you miss new Tawni," Nico replied patting the spot beside him on the couch.

"You mean Hayden," Tawni corrected, sitting back down.

"Yeah, whatever," Nico replied rolling his eyes.

"So, is it agreed that you will drive me to Nevada after rehearsals today," Tawni smiled brightly.

"You do know they sale those at the mall right," Nico laughed.

"Really," Tawni beamed, "then why didn't Sonny just go buy one from there?'

"She probably just saw the infomercial for it or something and assumed she had to order it," Nico answered while shrugging his shoulders.

"Well this is great," Tawni squealed, "Now you just have to take me to the mall after rehearsal!"

"No can do," Nico replied leaning back against the couch and putting his hands behind his head.

"What! Then why the heck did you make me explain all that," Tawni screamed, stomping her foot and standing up again.

Nico laughed and said, "It is so funny when you do that."

Tawni slapped the back of his head and crossed her arms. "You didn't answer my question," she said angrily.

"Gosh," Nico said while rubbing the back of his head, "I just like talking to you."

Tawni's expression softened a bit but she still looked angry. "Why won't you take me," she huffed.

"Because I want to help Grady get revenge on Chad after rehearsal," Nico explained standing up as well.

"You are seriously going to ditch me for Grady and Chad after you ruined my date last night," Tawni dropping her arms to her sides.

"I did not ruin your date," Nico said defensively.

"Did too! You shouldn't have brought over those stomach bombs when Sonny called," Tawni argued.

"You shouldn't have dated a guy named Hailey," Nico argued back.

"It's Hay-den," Tawni replied then grabbed Nico by the collar saying through clenched teeth, "You are going to help me."

Nico held up his arms as a sign of surrender and chocked out an "okay."

"Good," Tawni smiled and let go of his collar.

"Looks like old Tawni is back," Nico mumbled, fixing his collar and patting down his sweater vest.

"Okay, I'll meet you in the parking lot later Nico," Tawni smiled and began to walk away.

"Wait," Nico said causing Tawni to turn around, "shouldn't we seal this deal with a hug."

"You're right Nico," Tawni smiled.

Nico held out his arms but Tawni wrapped her arms around her self and squeezed. "There we go," she smiled and walked out of the room while Nico frowned and dropped his arms.

(Condor Studio Parking Lot)

"What took you so long," Tawni yelled as Nico ran across the parking lot to his car.

"Sorry, but after you and Sonny left, Marshall had another idea for a sketch and he needed me and Zora," Nico explained then unlocked the car door.

He was getting into the car until he heard Tawni clear her throat. "What," he asked.

"Aren't you forgetting something," Tawni said pointing at the door handle.

"Just get in the car Tawni," Nico said rolling his eyes.

"Come on, I've had an awful couple of days," Tawni pouted and swayed side to side.

"Fine," Nico huffed. He got out of the car and walked around to open Tawni's door.

Nico walked back around the car and got into the driver's seat.

"How sweet, you spoil me," Tawni grinned.

"This is for the comment earlier isn't it," Nico sighed.

"Yep, now let's roll," Tawni laughed and wiggled around in her seat.

Nico pulled out of the parking lot and drove towards the mall. Fifteen minutes later, they were getting out of the car and walking into the busy mall.

"Now if I were a blanket with arms, where would I be," Tawni said aloud tapping a finger against her chin.

Nico laughed and put an arm around Tawni's shoulder. "My guess would be the store with the Blarmy cardboard cut out in front of it," Nico said pointing toward a linen store.

"Yay," Tawni clapped and skipped toward the store.

"Wait for me," Nico called after her, following behind.

Tawni picked out a dark blue blanket with arms for Sonny and walked over to the register. She put the blanket on the counter for the cashier to ring it up while she took her wallet out of her purse. Before she had time to take out her cash, Nico had already paid for Sonny's gift.

"I could have paid for it Nico," Tawni said with a raised eyebrow.

"I know, but you don't have to," Nico replied shrugging his shoulders and carrying the bag.

"Thanks," Tawni said softly and followed the boy out of the store.

"Let's get something to eat while we are here, I'm starving," Nico said.

"You didn't even want to come and now you want to eat with me," Tawni asked confused.

"Well, of course I didn't want to come at first. I'm a dude and dudes love to pull pranks on other dudes, so my first instinct was to help out Grady," Nico explained. "But now that I'm here with you, I'm following my second instinct."

"Let me guess," Tawni smiled and flipped her hair back.

"Yeah, hunger," Nico said simply and grabbed her by the hand. "Let's go get some burgers."

"Of course," Tawni grumbled as she was dragged to the food court.

The two ordered food and sat down to eat. "So, what do you think Hayden would have said if he didn't run to Sonny's toilet from your stupid sandwich," Tawni asked Nico.

Nico took another bite of his burger and chewed while he thought.

"That bad," Tawni sighed and looked down at the table.

"If he were smart he would've said that he accepts you for who you are," Nico replied.

Tawni looked up and said, "Yeah right."

"No really," Nico smiled, "I mean, you are Tawni Hart."

Tawni laughed and said, "You always know what to say to make me feel better." Nico laughed and took a sip of his soda.

"Sonny says I should just give up on ever a regular guy," Tawni said before drinking some of her bottled water.

"Well, I think you should date a regular guy, just one who knows you better than Mr. Whatshisname," Nico replied.

"Like another prince," Tawni smiled and clapped her hands.

"Did that work out before," Nico said pulling apart her hands.

"No," Tawni replied dragging out the 'o' and rolling her eyes.

"Then no," Nico laughed and was soon joined by Tawni's giggles.

"Let's go so I can give this Sonny," Tawni said getting up from the table.

"Okay," Nico agreed, getting up from the table as well.

They walked back to the car and Nico drove back to the studio.

"Would you like to come with me to give this to Sonny," Tawni smiled.

"You just want me to go in case you need an excuse to leave when she starts talking about how great the blanket is for half an hour," Nico smirked.

"So, just come on," Tawni demanded and pulled Nico toward her dressing room.

She opened the door to find Chad standing in the room so she closed it slightly and just peeped her head through while Nico did the same.

"You still haven't explained to me why you broke into my house last night," Sonny said smiling at Chad.

"Well…I thought something…may have been wrong," Chad said looking around the room with one hand in his pocket and one hand holding a bag.

"You were worried about me," Sonny smiled, poking Chad in the chest with an accusing finger.

"No," Chad yelled defensively, "I just wanted to umm…make sure you were okay…so I could tell you how great I am."

"Really Chad, really," Sonny smirked and walked closer to the young star.

"That's my line Monroe," Chad smiled lightly pushing Sonny on the arm.

"Well it's my dressing room," Sonny smiled back.

"Here," Chad said handing Sonny the bag he was holding.

"What is it," Sonny gasped.

"Well, you told me about Tawni's incident last night so," Chad smiled.

"You got me a blanket with arms and legs," Sonny screamed excitedly.

"Calm down it's no big deal," Chad said putting his hands in his pockets.

"Thanks Chad," Sonny said before embracing him.

"Y-your welcome," Chad stammered, surprised by the hug.

Sonny squeezed him tight until Chad took his hands out of his pockets and wrapped them around her waist.

Tawni and Nico lifted back up and stood in the hall. Tawni shut the door behind her and walked down the hall and outside of the studio.

"Tawni are you," Nico began to speak as he came up behind Tawni but was interrupted by a scream that erupted from the girl. Nico covered his ears and shut his eyes tight.

"I can't believe Chad got my hug," Tawni said angrily.

Nico opened his eyes and uncovered his ears. "I know that upset you Tawni, but I'm sure Sonny will still give you a hug for what you've done."

"It is not the same," Tawni pouted.

"Come on don't be upset," Nico pleaded.

"Why not," Tawni said stomping her foot.

"Because you're Tawni Hart," Nico smiled.

"That is not going to work twice in one day Nico," Tawni said plainly and kicked a rock.

"Cause you're Tawni Hart," Nico said in a singsong voice.

"Nope," Tawni continued to frown.

"Tawni Hart," Nico grinned as he came closer to Tawni.

"Not this time," Tawni said with her frown beginning to quiver.

"Tawni Beautiful Hart," Nico smiled grabbing Tawni by the waist and pulling her into a hug.

As Nico rocked her from side to side she yelled, "Fine, you win!"

He let go of her as she continued to laugh. She smiled and said, "Thanks Nico for helping me today."

"Sure thing," Nico smiled. The two stood and smiled at each other for several seconds until Nico broke the silence. "You want to go find Grady and help him get revenge on Chad since he stole your hug?"

Tawni laughed and said, "Definitely."

The End : ) Hope you enjoyed it! Read and Review lovelies


End file.
